SonicYasha
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: Kagome writes a fanfiction about her life, sort of, using the characters of Sonic Adventure 2:Battle and Sonic Heros.


SonicYasha

By

Dragondolphin1990

Sonic the Hedgehog

By

Kagome and Souta Higurashi

At 3 a.m. in present day Japan, Kagome Higurashi finally decided to put down her video game. She had told InuYasha that she had a test, but actually, she only wanted to play Sonic Heroes some more. Ever since her brother, Souta, had bought the game for the PS2, she had been obsessed. Obviously, her favorite character was Tails, who reminded her of Kirara. Sometimes, Kagome felt like Amy, because Sonic, or InuYasha, never realized that she likes him.

Suddenly, and idea popped up in Kagome's mind, "I can write a fanfiction about my life, only I'll use the characters from Sonic! Let's see, I'm Amy, and InuYasha is Sonic…."

Kagome had finally come up with a short list of some of her friends:

InuYasha: Sonic  
Me (Kagome): Amy  
Kirara: Tails  
Kikyo: Rouge  
Kouga: Espio  
Miroku: Knuckles  
Sango: Cream  
Shippo: Charmy  
Naraku: Dr. Eggman  
Sesshoumaru: Dr. Robotonik

She smiled at her work, then frowned. Sango wasn't really like Cream, but she had run out of female characters. And she just made Dr. Robotonik and Sonic, mortal enemies, be brothers, but she guessed it made since. InuYasha and Sesshy hate each other. Hehehe, she called him Sesshy.

Yup, Kagome decided, these characters would do nicely. With that, she began her story at 3:30 in the morning, on a school night, but she wouldn't be going to school, she was… sick. Yeah, that's it, sick.

_I woke up and looked around. Hey, this isn't where I went to sleep. I bet Sonic came and moved me, the jerk. Wait a minute, I know where I am. Isn't this Dr. Robotonik's space colony, ARK? But he's dead, right?_

_Unfortunately, no._

_Dr. Gerald Robotonik stepped into the room I was in. He looked so different from what I remember. He now had long white hair, probably turned grey from old age, and some sort of paint on his face in the shape of a moon._

_"Robotonik! You won't get away with this! Sonic is going to save me, like always!"_

_"I'm afraid not, Miss Rose. You see, Sonic is currently out of the picture."_

_I got out my hammer, ready to fight him, "I won't let you get away with kidnapping me!"_

_"You think you could fight me? Really, Miss Rose, I thought you knew better than that."_

_"Hey, what do ya mean that Sonic is out of the picture?"_

_"We have turned together in a form of brotherly bond against my grandson, his great-nephew, Dr. Eggman. He is currently off training with Espio and Omega."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"Espio is a chameleon and Omega is a robot. I defeated Espio, and forced him to join me, and my grandson created Omega. It was actually Omega that defeated Espio, before I took them both."_

_"Wait a minute, Robotonik, did you just say that you and Sonic are brothers?"_

_"Yes, we are, unfortunately."_

_"Cool, a flower," I noticed, easily getting sidetracked._

_Out of the flower popped a little bee, Charmy. He's like a son to me, or a little brother, or something like that. "Hi, momma!"_

_"Charmy, what are you doing here?"_

_"Sonic and Robotonik are brothers!"_

_"Oh, yeah, I just heard that, too."_

_"Kid, what are you doing here?" Robotonik asked._

_Charmy replied, "As long as you and Sonic are allied, you can't hurt me!"_

_Just then, a chameleon entered the room. This must be that Espio person Robotonik mentioned. He instantly noticed me, "Why, if this is not the most gorgeous Hedgehog I have ever laid eyes upon."_

_"Don't you try to sweet talk me! My heart is only for Sonic."_

Kagome stopped writing. Her story had turned crazy long ago. Sonic and Robotonik couldn't possibly be brothers. And Robotonik doesn't sound like himself or Sesshoumaru, who he was based on. And why would Robotonik need to stop Eggman? And how did Robotonik get brought back from the dead. And why isn't Shadow in the story?

Kagome looked at the clock: 4:00 a.m. Time to go to bed. She crumpled up the piece of paper she had been writing on and threw it into the trashcan. Unbeknownst to Kagome, after she went to bed, her little brother, that's me, took the paper from the trash and added just a little more.

_Sonic, being the awesome half-demon, I mean, hedgehog he was, dumped Amy and fell in love with Rouge, the ever-sexy bat, which broke Amy's little heart because Amy is such a horrible big sister._

_The end!_

And with that, I typed up the paper and sent it in to this site.


End file.
